Stranded
by Legal - Assasin 101
Summary: Dok And The Major Get Stranded In London In The Late 1800's And When The Major Wanders Off, He Encounters A Certain " Demon Barber" Major X Sweeney Todd R/R Please?
1. Chapter 1 : Stranded

_**Stranded. **_

_I Do Not Own Any Of These Characters, But I Wish I Did ... Mwahahahahahahahaaa..._

_This was his worst mistake to date, and it wasn't going to be easy to fix. Dok, in wanting to impress Montanna Max, built a time machine of sorts, but when he and the major tried to test it, by going back to WWII for reasons unexplained…the machine fluctuated on the date and accidentally sent them into the late 1800's, and Montanna Max was not happy._

"_YOU STUMMER ESIEL! VHAT THE HELL IS VRONG VITH YOU?!?!"_

_Dok lowered his head._

"_S-sorry sir…I-" he was cut off by a slap upside his head. Hard._

"_I DON'T VANT EXCUSES! …vhere are ve anyvay?"_

"_Jawohl sir…ve should be right in the middle of…London!"_

_The Major's face lit up some what._

"_Ve're in …London? Churchill's London?"_

"_Jawohl sir…"_

_The Major grinned, and as you all know, it's a very frightening thing._

"_Vell Dok, perhaps you are not as much of an idiot as I thought."_

"…_Danke?"_

_The Major nodded and looked around, no doubt looking for a place to sit quietly and think about what was going on. After a long pause, he turned and faced Dok again._

"_I'm hungry" He whined, resembling a small child. Dok sighed._

"_Vell, there is a meat pie shop just around the corner…"_

"_Perfect. I'll go get some food, vhy don't you go find a small store that sells books on mechanics? I think you're going to need it."_

_A/N : (They know that their in London, but they dont know what time frame. I dont think that those kinds of books were in shops yet. Anyway, Happy Reading ^^)_

"_Jawohl sir." Dok nodded and walked off, ignoring the confused and frightened looks on passing pedestrians faces. A/N: wows i need to stfu, anyway, he's still wearing the whole blody lab coat thing)_

__________________________________

_Montanna Max slowly opened the door to the meat pie shop and peered inside. It appeared empty so he casually strolled in and sat down at one of the tables. He waited for about five minutes before getting bored and deciding to take a look at the upper portion of the shop. He quickly ascended the stairs and peered through the small glass window on the infamous "Demon Barber's" door. He looked inside and gasped silently. Inside he spotted one of the most handsome men he had ever seen in his life! He had the air of someone who had suffered greatly and he wanted to know more about him. Not only was he taken aback by his looks and air, but the man had also just taken the life of a young man by slitting his throat in a shocking graceful motion. His hand flew forward and severed the young man's jugular vein._

"_Mein Gott!" Montanna Max murmured under his breath. He decided then that he had to talk to this strange man, so he opened the door slowly and flinched when the little bell tinkled. _

_Sweeney spun around, strait razor still in hand and dripping blood, and glared at the short spectacled man in his doorway._

"_Who the hell are you and what you want?" He asked, roughly eyeing the Major._

"_Um…vell…I saw you through the vindow and I-" _

"_WHERE YOU SPYING ON ME?!" He roared, advancing with the strait razor n hand._

"_Um…vell…no...I...um...I suppose that I'm lost you see, and I need-"_

_Montanna Max was too busy babbling to notice that Sweeney had pushed him into a wall. He finally quieted down when he felt the cold steel blade push up against his throat. _

_The Major swallowed hard. He was in trouble..._

_A/N: Well, _How Did Ya Like It?? Please Review!! PLEASEEEE I NEED YOUR FEED BACK!!! GAHHH!! * Ahem.* Sorry...


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Meat Pies

_Stranded Chapter 2_

_I Still Don't Own These Characters… I Still Wish I Did Though… *This Chapter Is Dedicated To_ _AbraFilo__, __Who was the First One To Leave Me A Comment* Thanks! ^^_

Montanna Max gulped, where was Dok when you needed him?! Sweeney looked at him up and down before muttering,

"Have anything that you would like to say, spy?"

"Ja, I like your style, vould you be interested in joining Millennium?"

"What the hell is Millennium?"

Montanna Max Sighed,

"It's an organization solely devoted to the complete destruction of the vorld." He grinned at Sweeney, "Starting vith London…"

Sweeney lowered his razor…slightly…

"You're going to destroy London? How?"

The Major made a small chiding noise,

"This is _hardly _the circumstance to be talking of vorld domination, perhaps ve could talk downstairs" Just then, his stomach growled. Montanna Max chuckled.

"And perhaps over some meat pies?" Sweeney lowered his razor and placed it back in its holster.

"Fine." He muttered, "We'll talk downstairs." He took a step back and opened the door. Montanna Max stood beside the doorway and held out his arm.

"After you sir"

Sweeney growled and slipped through the door, trying to keep an eye on his strange intruder.

Montanna Max sat down in the garden outside the shop. He was glad that he brought his jacket before leaving because the wind was starting to pick up. Sweeney came back into the garden with two plates, a meat pie on each. He sat down across the table from him and handed Max a plate.

"So," He began, "How are you planning to destroy London?"

"All in good time my friend." Montanna Max said, then took a bite out of his meat pie. "Hey, these things are good, vhat are they made of?"

Sweeney shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

"Nothing that you need to concern your self with…"

The Major's face suddenly became very stern,

"You're lying. I don't like it vhen people lie to me." He said through clenched teeth, reaching for his gun. Little did he know that Sweeney was reaching for his razor at the same time. In an almost perfectly synchronized motion, Sweeney pulled Montanna Max up by the collar of his shirt and placed the razor against his throat. St the same time, Montanna Max pulled out his gun and placed the barrel to Sweeney's temple. He smirked.

"Ve need to stop doing this…"

Sweeney growled,

"I should just kill you now…" He said, putting a little more pressure on the razor.

"Ja, but you von't"

"And why not?" Sweeney growled at him.

"Because." He said simply. "I know that you don't vant to, you vant to know vhat I know, and vhat vill you learn if I'm dead?"  
A/N: Sorry, there were a LOT of W/V's in that sentence; it even confused me a little lol

________________________________________________

Sweeney sighed and lowered the razor. Montanna Max chuckled and lowered his gun. They both sat down and stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. The Major was about to say something when the forgotten cell phone in his pocket rang, it was the Overture to _Der Freischutz._ The Major blushed slightly and pulled it out of his pocket.

"…Ja?" He looked confused, "D-Dok, Dok slow down, v-vhat's going on? Ok, Ok, hang on; I'm putting you on speaker…" He pressed a small button on the phone and suddenly Dok's panicked voice filled the garden.

"A-And then, I vas valking avay and-"

"Voa, Dok, slow down! Now, tell me again, only slower."

The voice on the phone took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Ja, so I found a small book store like you told me, but they had no books on mechanics that I could see so I asked the fraulein at the front desk vhere they vere and she insulted my clothes…" Montanna Max looked puzzled,

"And…vhat happened after that?" The phone sighed, dragging it out into the beginning of its next sentence.

"And… I shot her…"

"Great. Just great. Then vhat happened?"

"Then these men in blue uniforms, I'm supposing that they vere police officers, dragged me off to this large building and I had to talk to this judge, I think his name vas turban or something…" Sweeney stiffened at the name.

"You mean Turpin?"

"…Sir…who* is that?"

A/N: It should have a V but it just sounded wrong, sorry.

"That's not of importance right now, so…vas this man's name…Turpin?"

"Um…ja, I believe that it vas…vhy?"

"I think it's of some importance to my … friend…" He grinned at Sweeney.

"Um…ja…anyvay, please get me out of here soon sir, these men keep smiling at me and I'm becoming afraid of their intentions…" Montanna Max had to suppress a giggle.

"Don't vorry Dok; ve shall have you out of there in no time. I must go now though, my friend and I must talk."

"Fine, Goodbye sir"

"Goodbye Dok." Montanna Max said quietly, closing the phone and putting it back in his pocket. Sweeney looked at him quizzically,

"Um…what the bloody hell _was_ that thing?" The Major sighed,

"Ah, so much to be explained, vhy don't ve start vith you telling me how you know this 'Turpin' Hmm?"

"Fine. But of I actually have to have an engaging conversation with you… I'm going to need some Gin…" He stood up and walked back into the shop. Montanna Max watched him walk away and thought to himself that maybe being stranded in another time frame with him… wouldn't be so bad…

A/N: Sooooo, Howdja like it?? Hmmm? Lol. I hope some of you are still reading this…


	3. Chapter 3: Story Time

Stranded Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry That It Took So Long To Update, I've Had A Loooooooong Week, Anyway…I Still Don't Own Any Of These Characters. =P

Sweeney stepped back into the garden with two tall glasses of Gin. He hated the stuff with a passion but figured that it could help with explaining his problems. He couldn't figure out why, but no matter how strange his visitor appeared to be, he felt like he could be trusted. He sat down at the table again, only this time he sat down _next_ to The Major. Montanna Max looked at him quizzically before taking the glass of Gin that Sweeney offered him. He took a quick swig and choked loudly.

"Mein Gott! Vhat _**IS **_this stuff?!"

Sweeney chuckled,

"It's called Gin and I hate it just as much as you do."

Montanna Max furrowed his eyebrows,

"…Ja, so vhy do you drink it if you hate it?"

"I can handle it, besides…uh…never mind…"

He looked down, not being able to stare into the Major's eyes any longer. They shocked him; they were so bright that they were almost…gold…

Montanna Max was also in the throws of contemplating eye colors. It was strange; Sweeney's eyes were so dark they were almost…black…what happened to this man? The Major was usually one to laugh at other people's sorrow, but this man… he just couldn't find it in him to laugh. They both looked up at the same time.

"So, Mr. …" The Major paused, then laughed. "Hahaha, I just realized, ve don't even know each other's names!" Sweeney just looked at him.

"Vhat?!" Montanna Max looked down; _there's so much pain in his eyes_ he thought. Sweeney also looked down again, when the man had asked for his name, he had almost said Benjamin…what was wrong with him?! He usually _killed_ men for even trying to guess his real name, so why was he so willing to let this man know?

"Todd." He choked out, "Sweeney Todd." Montanna Max smiled,

"Max, Montanna Max" He held out his hand, "It's so nice to have a proper introduction"

Sweeney sighed and shook The Major's hand.

"Now," The Major started, "How do you know this Judge Turpin?" Sweeney growled.

"He's…done things to me…" Montanna Max leaned forward,

"Really? Oh please _do_ elaborate!" He was so close that Sweeney could feel his breath tickling his face. He leaned back slightly and coughed awkwardly.

"When I was young…" He began, "I had the most _beautiful_ wife and daughter…" He scowled, "But I was not alone in thinking that…" Montanna Max listened intently as Sweeney told him the rest of his tragic story. When he was finished, Montanna Max was speechless. He usually took pleasure in people's loss and suffering but once again just couldn't. Sweeney took another large swig of his Gin and grimaced. The major figured that of Sweeney could handle a little alcohol; he could handle a little alcohol. He picked up his glass and took an incredibly large drink, downing almost half the glass without stopping. In a few seconds he moaned, and put a hand to his temple. Sweeney became concerned, if you drank too much of that stuff to fast; not to mention on an empty stomach, the effects can come much quicker. His logic rang true when Montanna Max hiccupped loudly, and then giggled. Sweeney decided that his visitor had defiantly had enough to drink; so he tried to take the glass from The Major's hand. Sweeney took hold of the glass, his fingers lightly brushing The Major's. He shivered, trying to convince himself that it was just because of the wind. He put the glass down and stood up.

"I'm going to go find you a place to stay for the night, perhaps Mrs. Lovett has some space in her parlor…" He was about to walk away when The Major grabbed his wrist and pulled down. Hard. Sweeney lost his balance and collapsed back down on the bench, his face only about three inches from The Major's. Sweeney's eyes widened slightly.

"…Max? What are you doing?" Montanna Max just smiled and leaned in closer.

"You know…" He slightly slurred his words, "You're kinda cute up close…" Sweeney just coughed awkwardly,

"What?!" He was about to pull away when Montanna Max closed the gap between them, gently placing his lips against Sweeney's. Sweeney's eyes shot open then closed slowly. It took almost all of his will power not to moan. He was shocked at how gentle he was, despite being completely smashed. He pulled away; breaking the kiss, and stood up.

"I-I'm going to go see if Mrs. Lovett has some room in her p-parlor for you…" He stuttered quietly, fighting back the traitorous blush that rose in his cheeks. Sweeney crept into Mrs. Lovett's parlor and decided that she wouldn't be angry if he let his visitor sleep on her couch; he sure as hell wasn't going to be sleeping in _his_ room. He stepped back out into the Garden and sighed quietly when he spied The Major, sleeping on the bench with his head resting lightly on his arms. Sweeney looked around carefully, there was no one looking so he gingerly picked Montanna Max up bridal style, *A/N: LMFAO Sorry, It Had To Be Done* and carried him inside. He gently laid him down on the couch and turned to leave, as he reached the doorway, he turned around again and stared at his sleeping visitor. Sweeney put two fingers to his lips.

"What are you doing to me?"


	4. Chapter 4: Scheming

_**Stranded: Chapter 4**_

_A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry About The Long Wait, I Hope You All Had A Very Merry Christmas!!_

Sweeney's eyes shot open. _What the bloody hell happened last night? _He sat up slowly and stared around his room. _How did I get here? _He thought. His head spinning in a dizzying whirl. The last thing he remembered was getting the Gin, talking to his strange visitor and…the kiss… he shook his head, trying to dispel the feelings that stirred when he thought about his new friend.

He stood up and stumbled over to his chair, sat down and stared at his paint flecked ceiling. After a few moments of compete silence, Sweeney stood up and stalked out of his room. He slowly descended the stairs and stopped at the bottom. He took one look at the bench and table and all the memories of the previous night came flooding back. Sweeney blushed a deep red and debated just going back upstairs and not coming back down. Ever.

He sadly came to the conclusion that he had to go through with formulating some kind of a plan with his visitor. Strange as he may be, he _did _think in a way that could prove useful in disposing of Judge Turpin. He silently creped into the back parlor and had to suppress a smile.

Montanna Max was still sleeping on the couch, his arms thrown out around him, his hair was a disgruntled mess and Sweeney could swear that he was mumbling war strategies under his breath. Sweeney walked up and tapped lightly on Montanna Max's shoulder. The Major only slightly stirred, half opening one of his eyes before turning over and falling back asleep.

Sweeney scowled and pushed The Major's shoulder with the palm of his hand, a lot harder than the last time. Before Sweeney could even contemplate what was happening, he was pinned down onto the couch, with Montanna Max on top of him, squeezing his windpipe to the point of shattering.

"I vant to make something very clear," He hissed, "You are _**never **_to vake me up again, do you understand?" In another moment, Sweeney elbowed Montanna Max in the chest, and took his opportunity to move away. The Major groaned and clutched at his side, Sweeney then took his next opportunity to pin Montanna Max under him, holding his legs down with his own. With one hand, Sweeney held down The Major's wrists and the other hand grabbed a handful if his hair. Montanna Max looked up at him innocently,

"You know, I think you have control issues…"

"_**SHUT UP**_!" Sweeney snarled, roughly tugging on The Major's hair. Montanna Max drew in a sharp intake of breath and for a moment, Sweeney was positive that he saw signs of a blush on his cheeks. _Is he…enjoying this?_ Sweeney thought before letting all of his anger out in a single yell:

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T GO ABOUT GETTING SMASHED AND KISSING RANDOM PEOPLE…" He trailed off, the room suddenly becoming very quiet. Sweeney stood up and began pacing the short length of the room, not able to look at The Major any longer. The silence was broken a few moments later.

"You liked it, didn't you?"

"_**What**_?!" Sweeney spun around, his eyes, flaming orbs of outrage, meeting Montanna Max's taunting liquid gold ones.

"That's vhy you're acting the vay you are, you're masking your pleasure vith anger." Sweeney simply growled in response and stalked out of the parlor and into the shop, sitting down and cradling his face in his hands. Montanna Max however, simply put his hands behind his head and crossed his feet at the ankles.

Sweeney was so close to tears but held back when he heard the front door to the shop open, and was greeted by an all too familiar voice:

"Oh! Hello Mista T! I didn't see ya there! Wait…whatchya doing out here? Don't you got customers to 'take care of?'

Sweeney just grumbled and ran a hand though his hair.

"No, I've closed the shop for today…" Mrs. Lovett was about to scold him for shirking his duties so lightly when she noticed his slightly blotchy face.

"Mista T? Have you been crying? Your face is all…" She made a gesture like a circle around her face but gave up.

"What?! Of course not you infernal woman, I'm just…sick…" Mrs. Lovett eyed him cautiously, speaking slowly.

"Of course…well in that case, why don't I fix you up something to work on that?" Sweeney nodded dismissively. "Alright then!" she chirped, back to her normal disposition. "Toby dear, why don't you show Mr.T the books that we picked up from the library?" Toby smiled obediently and heaved a rather large bag of books onto the table. As he did so, it released an immense cloud of dust that spread out from the shop to the back parlor. Sweeney, Mrs. Lovett and Toby all coughed for a brief moment but silenced themselves when they heard light sneezing coming from the back parlor. Sweeney stood up,

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I'd like you to meet someone…" He briskly strolled into the parlor and grabbed Montanna Max up by the collar of his shirt, throwing him out through the doorway. He landed with a dull "Thud" on the cold floor. When he did, a small white cloud of flour mushroomed up from below him and surrounded his face.

Montanna Max crinkled his nose and started off on another sneezing fit. When he finished, he looked up angrily at Sweeney.

"Vhat the hell is _wrong_* vith you?!" A/N: should be "V" but…*

"Oh _whatever _do you mean?" Sweeney asked with a smug grin.

"I have allergies!!"

"…_what are those_?"

Montanna Max sighed,

"It means that…certain things…make me sneeze."

"Oh…Sorry…"

The Major stood up, brushing himself off and leaned against the counter casually.

"So, is there a reason that I vas dragged out here against mein own free vill?"

"Yes. Max, I would like you to meet Mrs. Lovett." Montanna Max leaned off the counter, put a hand over his heart and bowed low to the ground.

"Guten Tag Fräulein."

Mrs. Lovett blushed profusely and put a hand to her chest.

"Oh Mista T!! Where _did _you find this man?"

"…It's a long story…don't ask." After a long pause, he spoke up again. "I think that he and I should go over the books that young Toby brought for us." He flashed Toby a smile that to Montanna Max, seemed more malicious than it did endearing. It must have scared the boy as well, for he winced and ran out of the shop.

"Erm…sure, they're mostly books on justice and laws but that one there," She pointed to a slightly thinner book on the table, "Is strictly about what happens when you kill a…" She trailed off, a horrified look on her face. Her eyes darted from Sweeney to The Major.

"Relax woman, he's not going to inform the police, he's…" He paused. "He's on our side…" Mrs. Lovett let out an incredible sigh of relief and leaned against a chair for support.

"Oh what a relief! For a moment there, I thought we was done for!"

Montanna Max chuckled,

"Oh no Fräulein, I assure you that your secrets are safe vith me." He smiled at her and she blushed a deep red again.

"I-If you say so…"

"Oh, I do…" and with that, he seated himself down at the book covered table. He picked up the book of interest.

"Now, vhat exactly does this book detail?" he asked. Mrs. Lovett stepped over to Sweeney's side, and looked at him for approval. When he gave her a curt nod, she continued.

"Well, it's all about what happens when a Judge dies or is murdered…"

"…Really? Hm…how interesting…Sweeney?" Sweeney looked up at the sound of his name. "Vould the Judge in question happen to be your illusive Judge Turpin?" Sweeney nodded.

"Well boys," Mrs. Lovett chirped, "I'll just leave you to your scheming, I have to go find out where Toby ran off too…" With that, she left the shop, humming a song under her breath.

Sweeney grabbed a chair and sat down at the table, grabbing the book and opening it in front of him. Montanna Max made a small frustrated noise.

"Sweeneeeeey!" He said, dragging out his name like an upset child who was denied his toy. "I can't see the book!"

"Hm. Well…that's just too bad for you now isn't it?"

"Not really."

"…why's that?"

"Because," Montanna Max said smugly. "I can just do this," He scooted his chair across the floor till both of their chairs were touching. Montanna Max leaned over and rested his head on Sweeney's shoulder.

"There." He said happily, "Now I can see."

Sweeney pushed Max's head away and moved the book over to the middle of the table.

"Are you happy now?" He asked, brushing his shoulder primly.

"Yes and no…" Montanna Max said quietly. Sweeney opened the book to a random page and pointed to a paragraph.

"Hmm, look at this…apparently when a judge dies before his time…"

"All the most recent people that vere arrested are turned loose!" The Major finished for him. He slammed his fist down on the table, making a loud rattling noise. "Ve could get Dok out!"

"Well Max," Sweeney said calmly, tenting his fingers, "It seems that we're going to have to work together on this…" Montanna Max cocked his head to the side,

"How?"

"Simple." Sweeney said, a smile forming on his lips, "If you help me to dispose of the judge, I will help you get your friend back." Montanna Max leaned back in his chair and held out his hand.

"Vell Mr. Todd, it vould seem that ve have a deal."

Sweeney lifted his hand, and smiled, shaking hands with The Major.

"Let the games begin…"

_A/N: Well, that's it! I hope you all liked it. BTW: I typed this out when I was very tired so they're may be a few spelling mistakes, please don't be angry XD_


	5. Chapter 5: Lost Love

_Stranded: Chapter 5_

_A/N: Konnichiwa Everyone!!! Sorry That It's Been So Long Since I Last Updated, It Was Mid-Term Time At Our School So I Was Kinda Busy Studying ^^ Anyway, Just A Warning…There Is Some Slight Integra X Major Content In This Chapter. Happy Reading!!_

Montanna Max opened his eyes and met only blackness. He had a brief moment of panic, _have I gone blind? _He thought nervously, until he realized that he was sleeping with a book on his face. He reached up, plucked the book off of his face, and set it down on the table with a small "Thud." The sudden noise caused Sweeney to look up from the book that he was thoroughly studying.

"Ah. You're awake."

"…Ja…vhat time is it?" Montanna Max asked groggily, rubbing at his eyes.

"Hm…about…" Sweeney looked up, no doubt calculating from the last time he looked at a clock. "About...two or three O'clock in the morning."

"Really? How long have you been avake?"

"I can't remember…" Sweeney said quietly. Montanna Max stood up.

"Tell you vhat," He said, walking over to where Sweeney was sitting. "Vhy don't you go upstairs and try and get some sleep, and I'll try and finish taking notes on these laws. OK?" Sweeney smiled warmly and stood up,

"Thank you." He said, heading towards the stairs. "Good night Max." He said sleepily.

"Gute Nacht, Sweeney." Montanna Max said, already diverting most of his attention to the books in front of him.

The next morning, Sweeney walked down the stairs and wasn't surprised to see Montanna Max sleeping with his head resting on his arms. _Just like that night… _Sweeney thought nervously, heading toward the table. He was however, surprised to see that Montanna Max had finished almost **two** whole books. On top of the one that he himself had finished, Sweeney was sure that they now had all the information that they could possibly need for properly disposing of the judge.

He thanked Max silently and sat down at the table across from him, checking over the plans. He was about half way through the first page when Montanna Max stirred.

"Good Morning" Sweeney said happily.

"Guten Morgen" Montanna Max said quietly, running a hand through his messy yellow hair. "Vhat time is it now?" Sweeney looked out the window behind him and peered at Big Ben's face.

"Nine-Thirty."

Montanna Max leaned to the side of his chair.

"Vhat are you looking at?"

"Big Ben…It's a-"

"I know vhat it is…" Montanna Max said, a tone of regretful anxiety in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Sweeney asked.

"Erm…It's nothing…"

Sweeney sighed,

"I know that you're lying."

"It's just that…that clock is on my list of things to destroy in the future…"

Sweeney chuckled,

"Oh don't look so upset, I hate the damn thing!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's always distracting me when I'm working on a customer!"

Montanna Max smiled,

"Mr. Todd?" Sweeney looked up from the notes. "Vhat exactly_**is **_your job?"

"I'm…a barber…"

"And?"

"And what?!" Montanna Max rested his chin on his left hand and smiled.

"There's more than just that…tell me, you vouldn't happen to…dispose of your customers on a regular basis vould you?" Sweeney started out of his chair,

"How on earth did you figure that out?" He yelled.

"I didn't." Montanna Max said smugly, "You just told me!" Sweeney sighed and slumped back down into his chair.

"Damn you and your mind tricks." Sweeney said sulkily, eying the Major with ill-contempt.

"I suppose you have something to tell me?" Montanna Max said, tinting his fingers in an imitation of Sweeney. Sweeney sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"But…answer me this…" He said slowly, "How did you come about thinking that I would kill my customers on a regular basis if you had no evidence to justify your idea?"

"It's simple really," Montanna Max said, "You're the type of person that vould kill simply to cause someone else pain and suffering, and to make your own pain disappear in the moment. And what better vay to do that than by slitting a throat? And besides," He said smugly, "If you remember correctly, I happened to valk in on you and an unfortunate customer vhen ve first met. I can assume that he vas not your first."

Sweeney was baffled. Thousands of questions filled his mind, but before he could ask them, there was a loud crash from upstairs.

"Vhat vas that?" The Major asked, looking up at the ceiling curiously.

"It sounded like it came from my shop!" Sweeney exclaimed, running up the stairs with Montanna Max behind him. Sweeney threw the door to the barber shop open loudly. Mrs. Lovett shrieked and dropped her duster.

"Oh," She breathed, "It's only you Mr. T!"

"What was the crash?" Sweeney asked irritably, walking into the shop.

"Erm…It's nothing…I was just doing a little dusting and I accidentally knocked over a picture is all…"

"What picture?" Sweeney growled, advancing on Mrs. Lovett.

"What? Oh don't worry about it love…" She said nervously, hiding the picture and frame behind her back. Sweeney grabbed her arm and gave it a sharp pull; Mrs. Lovett cried out and dropped the picture onto the floor again. Sweeney released her arm and dropped to the floor to pick up the photo. Mrs. Lovett scurried over to the other side of the room and waited silently. Sweeney gingerly picked up the ruined photo and cradled it in his hand. Mrs. Lovett quietly walked up behind Sweeney.

"Erm…Mr. Todd?" She said nervously.

"Get out" He whispered, still cradling the picture.

"Mr. T, I'm so sorry…" She stammered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"_**GET OUT**_" Sweeney roared, standing up and looming over Mrs. Lovett's shaking form. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran out of the shop and down the stairs.

Montanna Max took a step forward. He noticed that blood was trickling from Sweeney's palm. He cautiously walked up and placed a hand on Sweeney's shoulder.

"Sweeney…your palm is…" He motioned towards his bleeding hand. Sweeney looked at his hand and stepped back. He slowly opened his hand and winced slightly. Montanna Max walked up and gingerly held Sweeney's hand in his own, palm up. Sweeney blushed and tried to pull away but The Major held onto his hand firmly.

Montanna Max gently lifted the crumpled piece of paper from his bloody hand and set it aside. When the picture had fallen on the floor, pieces of glass from the frame had shattered and pierced the paper, tearing a diagonal line down it. Some fragments of glass had clung to the paper and when Sweeney had crumpled it in his hand during his little fit, glass shards from it had pierced his palm and fingers. Blood had started to trickle down onto the floor.

"Ve're going to have to stop the bleeding somehow…" The Major said; a note of worry in his voice.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Sweeney growled.

"Hm…ve're going to need something to use as a bandage…give me your vest."

"What?!" Sweeney yelled, clutching his vest protectively.

"I need to tear a strip off to use as a make-shift bandage."

"Fine." Sweeney grumbled, taking his vest off and handing it to The Major. He took the vest and paused to admire Sweeney's toned, muscled chest through his under shirt. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that Sweeney's hand was still bleeding. Montanna Max tore a small strip off the vest and gingerly wrapped it around Sweeney's hand.

"How did you figure out what to do so quickly?" Sweeney asked, pulling his hand out of The Major's. Montanna Max smiled.

"I live on a zeppelin vith a mad scientist…you learn these things." Sweeney didn't know whether to laugh or just drop the subject. He decided on the latter. Montanna Max turned and picked up the old, crumpled piece of paper and un-folded it. Sweeney growled and snatched the paper out of his hand.

"Don't touch that." He said angrily.

"Who are they?" The Major asked, "They're beautiful."

"Lucy and Johanna" Sweeney said mournfully.

"Your vife and daughter?" The Major asked, not taking his eyes off the picture.

"Yes…" Sweeney said sadly.

"You must miss them a lot…" Montanna Max said quietly.

"Oh please," Sweeney growled, "You have no _idea _what it's like to loose someone you love…" Montanna Max dropped his head, staring at the floor, his hair covering his eyes.

"You're wrong…" He whispered.

"What? You? Really? Who?" Sweeney bombarded The Major with questions. Montanna Max inhaled deeply and exhaled it in a shaky whistling sort of sound.

"I haven't exactly _lost_ her but…" He paused, trying to choose the right words. "But she'll never love me…"

"Why not?" Sweeney asked, forgetting about the throbbing pain in his hand for a moment. "What's her name?"

Montanna Max leaned against the window and took another deep breath.

"Integra." He breathed out. "Integral Fairbrook Vingsgate Hellsing."

"And why won't she love you?" Sweeney asked, sitting down in his chair.

"Because," He said quietly, "Everything she stands for is…is exactly vhat I hope to destroy. She stands for honor and justice and respect…and I stand for chaos, violence and death. She despises me to the core of her being, she sees me as a heartless monster and nothing else…that's vhy ve could never be together…"

He trailed off, tears welling up in his eyes. He felt disgusted with himself, crying over something so trivial; but despite the mental beating that he was giving himself, a few tears managed to fall from his eyes and trail down his cheek. He quickly wiped them away and spoke up.

"Erm…Sweeney?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind _not_ telling anyone about vhat just happened? It's kind of hard to rule a battalion vith an iron fist if everyone knows you cried over a girl…" Sweeney laughed,

"Of course, don't worry about it." Montanna Max smiled.

"Thanks."

Sweeney was just about to tell The Major that they needed to head down to the old bailey sometime that day, when he was interrupted by the door to the shop being violently thrown open.

Both men turned and simultaneously gasped_… _

_A/N: Cliff Hanger Alert!!! Well? How Was This Chapter? I Would Appreciate Some More Reviews Or I Might Not Be Motivated To Keep Going…;) Keep The Reviews Coming People!!! _


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping

_**Stranded: Chapter 6 **_

_A/N: (This Is Going To Be Loooong) Ok, guys, I am so sorry about leaving it at a cliffhanger and not updating for like EVER. I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!! I've been really distracted with other stories and the book I'm writing and this one kinda got pushed to the back and I forgot about it. Sorry. This chapter might not be my best because I have to get back into the groove of writing this sorta thing. …Happy Reading?_

Both men gasped at the same time. Montanna Max, because of the loud intrusion, and Sweeney, because the man in the doorway was none other than the Beadle Bamford.

"Why sir! Is there a reason that you've graced us with your presence?" Sweeney asked, his voice dripping with false sincerity. Montana Max was astonished at how quickly his personality had changed, he must use that act with all his customers.

"Yes Mr. Todd, I have come for a reason…" The Beadle said, eyeing The Major nervously. Sweeney's smile was now too big to be real.

"Would you perhaps be in need of a shave?" He asked, reaching for his razor.

"Er…No…Not today sir…" Sweeney's smile faltered.

"Oh, alright then, what's your business here?" The edge had returned to his voice.

"Oh yes…It's um…" He paused, still staring at The Major. "Er…excuse me Mr. Todd but…is that man your assistant?" He asked, pointing at Montanna Max, "I've never seen him around here before…"

"Uh…No…You See…He's…" Sweeney stuttered nervously.

"I'm His Brother." Montanna Max finished for him, smiling.

"Why, Mr. Todd!" The Beadle exclaimed, "I didn't know that you had a brother!"

"Neither did I…" Sweeney mumbled quietly.

"Hm?" The Beadle asked.

"Ah, nothing sir…so, if you're not here for a shave…what can I do for you?"

"It's not what you can do for me, Mr. Todd, but what you can do for my superior, Judge Turpin." Sweeney's attitude changed back into that of the gracious host.

"Of course! And what may I do for the most _honorable_ Judge?"

"Well you see," The Beadle began, "He's been so down lately and I wish for nothing more than to see him happy. I was hoping you'd help me…" He smiled hopefully. "I would like to arrange an appointment for him, but…keep it a secret. I want it to be a surprise; I think a nice shave should cheer him up nicely." Sweeney smirked.

"An excellent idea, sir!" He exclaimed, "Why don't you bring him down here…" He paused, looking at The Major. "In two days. Alright?" The Beadle smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Todd! I shall be eternally grateful." With that, he rushed out the door, slamming it behind him.

Both men looked at each other, and then burst into laughter.

"I can't believe it!" Sweeney exclaimed, "He just unknowingly set the date for his death!" Throughout the laughter, Sweeney couldn't help notice the childlike expression Max had when he laughed; it was so adorable in its innocence. Wait… _Adorable? Where did that come from? _He shook his head. Soon the laughter was dying down to soft chuckles and Max spoke up.

"Erm… Vhat do ve do now? The Judge von't be here for another two days…"

"... We could…" He paused, shrugging his shoulders. "Go out…?" Montanna Max's eyes widened and he cocked his head to the side. Sweeney blushed slightly and corrected himself. "Not in that way! Mrs. Lovett needs more bags of flour and apparently _I_ have to go out and get it, so..." He paused again, "Do you want to come with me?" Montanna Max smiled and nodded.

"Sure, vhy not."

The stepped outside the door and down the steps, heading towards St. Dustan's marketplace. Things were going relatively smoothly until someone made a clothing comment.

"Blimey! What are you _wearing?!_" A young boy exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at The Major's clothes. Max's eyes darkened in hue as he attempted to make a lunge at the boy, only to be stopped by Sweeney gripping his arm. Sweeney pulled, causing Max to trip backwards, falling into Sweeney's chest.

"Now, now," He murmured in his ear, a little too close for comfort by Max's standards, "Let's not start a scene."

The hairs on the nape of his neck stood up and he nodded reluctantly, glaring daggers at the boy. The two of them proceeded, with Sweeney still holding Max's arm. (Just to be safe.) They reached the marketplace and Sweeney grabbed two bags of flour. He handed one to Max, who nearly dropped it. Sweeney smiled.

"We should go back now, it's getting dark." The Major nodded.

Sweeney stepped into the shop first. Taking the flour bags, he handed them to Mrs. Lovett.

"Here's the flour you wanted." He said, smiling. Mrs. Lovett frowned.

"But Mr. T … I didn't ask you for any-"

He covered her mouth with his hand.

"Yes, but nobody else needs to know that…"

_A/N: Once Again, I'M SORRY!! Please Forgive Me! I Hope You Liked This Chapter; I Tried To Add Some Underlying Yaoi Just To Please You. Rest Assured, More Will Be Posted Quite Soon!_


End file.
